Turn Off The Lights
by Mistress Carey
Summary: Percy aparece herido de muerte dentro de su cabaña en el Campamento Mestizo, sus hermanas Marina y Regina Sinclair se embarcan en una peligrosa búsqueda y desenmascarar a su atacante para luego darse cuenta de que el Olimpo puede venirse abajo… otra vez. ¿Acaso tendrá que ver eso con la desaparición de Poseidón?


_Ambientado luego de la guerra contra Cronos (exactamente un año después). No HOO :)_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_Marina me había quitado mi peluche favorito, así que le lancé un cubo de agua fría. Aunque ya estábamos algo grandes ella me sacó la lengua de la manera más infantil que pudo y salió de la habitación dando ruidosas zancadas. _

_–¡Mami!– gritó mi hermana mientras iba a buscar a mamá– Mami, Regina me mojó._

_Mi madre se volteó hacia mí y me dedicó una mirada severa, pero luego de ver a Marina comportarse de aquella forma me sonrió y me guiñó el ojo. No me molesté en defenderme ya que sabía lo que iba a decir mamá._

_–Ya, Mar, sabes que Gina solo estaba jugando– mi madre usó una punta de su delantal para secar la cara de mi gemela. Ahí estaba yo, usando mis poderes para hacer enojar a mi hermana y a mi madre aunque nunca me lo mostrara. Siempre terminaba teniendo una seria charla conmigo. Mamá trabajaba como asistente de una pediatra en una clínica que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad. Casi nunca la veíamos ya que trabajaba hasta tarde, pero siempre regresaba, cansada, pero regresaba al fin y al cabo. Y eso era realmente gratificante ya que siendo una semidiosa probablemente tienes muy pocas probabilidades de regresar a casa luego de un día encerrado en el colegio y los padres estaban incluidos en el paquete. Una vez mamá regresó con un largo corte en el brazo izquierdo que comenzaba a tener pus y a tornarse de un asqueroso color púrpura. _

_De todas formas, esa es otra historia. _

_Mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos con un beso y una caricia en la coronilla. Nos envió a las dos a nuestro cuarto mientras terminaba de empacar nuestras cosas. _

_Nos íbamos de viaje. _

_–¿Ya empacaron todo? ¿Están listas?– preguntó mientras cerraba una valija y la colocaba cerca de la puerta. _

_Marina contestó un animado "si" por las dos. _

_La verdad es que no estaba de ánimos. Mamá nos había dicho de que ya era hora de irnos. Y con irnos se refería a mi hermana y a mí._

_–Regina– llamó mi madre con cara de preocupación._

_Procuré no mostrar mi malhumor y sonreí para ella. _

_–Creo que olvidé alimentar al gato, ahora vuelvo…_

_–¿Desde cuándo tenemos un gato?– preguntó Marina con falsa inocencia. Me las pagaría esa maldita cara de pez. Me había vendido._

_Mamá se dio cuenta de todo pero no dijo nada. Tomé eso como un pase para mi no tan elegante salida._

_Dirigí mis pasos hacia la puerta trasera y me senté en uno de los escalones que daba a nuestro elegantísimo patio trasero (nótese el sarcasmo). Había basura y chatarra por todas partes, acumulada en rincones, con alimañas saliendo de ahí y allá. _

_Escuché que alguien se acercaba y supuse que era mi mamá dados su pequeños pasos. Me encogí, abrazando mis piernas y apoyando mi barbilla en medio de mis rodillas. No tenía ganas de hablar pero no podía ser grosera con mi mamá._

_–¿Pasa salgo, cariño?_

_–No es nada, mamá..._

_Sentí cómo mi madre se acomodaba sobre el duro cemento y se pegaba a mí en busca de calor. El cielo sobre nosotras se hallaba frío y gris, con una violenta ventisca que agitaba las copas de los árboles y formaba pequeños remolinos de tierra cerca de nosotras. Posiblemente se estuviese formando un tornado cerca. Cayeron rayos a lo lejos y sentí que mi madre se encogía. Ella no era muy fanática de las tormentas eléctricas._

_–Vamos, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea._

_Suspiré al tiempo que otro rayo caía en la lejanía. _

_–¿Es realmente necesario ir al campamento ese?– pregunté molesta, sabiendo cual sería la respuesta._

_Sentí los ojos de mi madre posarse sobre mí. No me gustaba hacer contacto visual con ella. Sus ojos resultaban intimidantes. _

_–Reina mía– comenzó ella.– Tú y Marina tienen dieciséis años y gracias a los dioses siguen vivas, no han recibido ninguna clase de entrenamiento y creo que es hora de que comiencen a tenerlo. No sé si has notado que las cosas se han puesto un poco... digamos "peligrosas" cerca de la casa. Ustedes son muy especiales y no sé cómo es que siguen en una pieza. No tienen que regresar a ningún internado si no quieren, pero por favor, solamente pasen este verano ahí. Aprende todo lo que puedas para que puedan volver a casa._

_Sus súplicas me resultaron algo patéticas y no sé poqué pero me odié por ello. Giré mi cabeza y mis ojos se toparon con los de ella. Eran de un gris tormentoso y llevaba su cabello rubio atado en una alta coleta. Se parecía mucho a… ¿Annabeth? ¿Qué estaba ella haciendo aquí? _

_Escuché el grito de Marina antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y sentir sus pensamientos surcar los míos para dejar la palabra "__monstruo" grabada en fuego. Estábamos bajo ataque. ¿Dónde estaba mamá? ¿Qué coños hacía Annabeth en mi sueño? ¿Era un sueño?_

~*o*~

Desperté bruscamente, haciendo que Marina se despertase igual. Estábamos tan acostumbradas a dormir juntas que apenas llegamos al campamento juntamos dos camas. Total, solamente éramos nosotras en la cabaña. La miré a los ojos y ella asintió. Había tenido el mismo sueño. Sus ojos avellana aguantaban las lágrimas como podían. ¿Le habría pasado algo a madre?

Salté de la cama, sin importarme que las arpías me devorasen o no. Debía saber si mi madre estaba bien. Porque para nosotros los semidioses los sueños siempre significan algo y mayoritariamente siempre significan algo malo.

Sentí que Marina se unía a la carrera y cuando logramos llegar a las orillas del lago usé mis poderes sobre el agua para recrear un arco iris con ayuda de los rayos lunares. Para mi suerte ( y de alguna extraña manera) resultó. Mar lanzó un dacma hacia el improvisado arco iris y susurró una súplica para poder ver a nuestra madre.

Esperamos y esperamos por casi una hora, pero nuestra madre no apareció. Solamente había oscuridad del otro lado.

Escuché cómo mi hermana emitía un gemido y me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Corté la conexión antes de que las arpías se dieran cuenta de que estábamos fuera de la cama. Regresaremos a nuestra cabaña lo más sigilosamente posible mientras mi hermana trataba de no sollozar muy alto.

¿Habían secuestrado a nuestra madre? Si fue así ¿quién pudo haber hecho tal cosa?

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar cuando entramos a la cabaña, escuché que Marina ahogaba un grito a mi lado. Levanté la cabeza y vi a nuestro medio hermano, Percy Jackson (sí, el que ganó la guerra contra Cronos y todo eso), tendido sobre nuestras camas, con la camisa vuelta jirones y con sangre seca pegada a sus jeans. Marina corrió hacia él mientras yo me quedaba en un vergonzoso estado de shock.

–¡Regina busca ayuda!– me gritaba con exasperación al ver que yo no me movía de mi puesto.–¡ESTA PERDIENDO MUCHA SANGRE, IDIOTA!

Sus gritos probablemente despertaron a medio campamento ya que una pequeña multitud llena de caras somnolientas se juntaba frente a nuestra cabaña. Pude ver a mi mejor amiga, Clarisse la Rue entre el gentío, quien me interrogaba con la mirada. Me encogí de hombros. Ella se acercó como quien no quiere la cosa y Quirón no tardó mucho en unírsenos.

–¿Que ha pasado, querida?–preguntó el centauro, aún en sus pijamas. No era para menos.

–Uh…– mi cabeza no lograba encontrar las palabras exactas para comenzar la explicación, así que Marina (quien por alguna extraña razón estaba a mi lado) le dijo a Quirón todo, desde nuestra pesadilla, hasta el fallido mensaje arco iris y finalmente a Percy desangrándose en nuestras camas.

Él asintió pensativo. Clarisse no se atrevía a mirar dentro de la cabaña. Annabeth corrió mientras se ataba la bata de dormir con fuerza. Nos miraba preocupada y Solamente pude alejarme de la puerta para dejarla pasar. Comencé a jugar con uno de mis rizos negros y a mirar a todas partes.

Nico... ¿dónde se metía ese tipo cuando más lo necesitábamos?

No, no tengo _nada_ con Nico. Al menos no de_ esa_ manera.

No, no estoy a la defensiva.

Solamente quiero saber porqué carajos Percy apareció en MI cama en medio de la noche. Es frustrante ya me estaba entrando sueño. Todos comenzaron a entrar a la cabaña para ver a Percy. Obviamente Annabeth estaba completamente devastada. No sabían si estaba vivo o muerto o si su alma estaba en peligro.

De un momento a otro apareció Nico. No me miró. No me habló. No me dijo nada. Me enfadé aún más. Ya saldaría cuentas con él luego. Después de todo ¿porqué Percy siempre termina siendo el centro de atención? No comprendo.

Mi gemela se sentó junto a mí. Estaba más calmada y lo agradecí ya que no estaba de humor para consolar a nadie. No pude leer sus pensamientos ya que me bloqueaba. No dije nada al respecto, pero sé que lo sintió y después de eso posó sus ojos avellana frente a mí. Reamente no nos parecemos, así que no sé porque le llamo mi gemela. Técnicamente somos mellizas ya que ella tiene el cabello lacio, del color de la madera. Tiene los ojos color avellana y la piel perfectamente broceada, tersa y brillante. Lo único en común eran las facciones del rostro, la fecha de nacimiento y el tipo de sangre, nada más. Yo por el otro lado… soy algo así como la versión femenina de Percy en el sentido físico de la palabra. Tenía los ojos de un azul verdoso, tal vez demasiado grandes, el cabello negro, rizado y vuelto una mierda. Era pálida como quien no a visto el sol en años. Era demasiado delgada, casi rayaba en la anorexia, pero hey, no es mi culpa. Como más de lo que debo aunque no se note.

–Percy está terriblemente mal, Gina– odiaba ese apodo, pero no hacía nada por corregirlo ya que sabía que ella lo seguiría usando– No sabemos que fue lo que le pasó, pero sabemos que fue algo muy grave.

–Obviamente– respondí. Tal vez demasiado seca porque solamente hice que ella volviera a llorar. Me sentí mal por ello pero sinceramente Marina necesitaba formar algo de carácter.

Ella sollozó mientras se tapaba la boca y yo gruñí.

–Vamos Mar, el tipo tiene prácticamente los órganos afuera.

–El tipo es nuestro hermano, Regina–me dijo molesta.–Al menos finge que te importa.

–No me importa él, me importa mamá ¿o acaso te has olvidado de ella al ver a tu hermanito Percy?– le espeté. No estaba para sus boberías. Alguien debía ser fuerte por las dos y claramente ella no estaba ni tratando.

Antes de que ella pudiese responder apareció Nico detrás de nosotras. Marina se volteó y forzó una sonrisa para él. Yo rolé los ojos mientras murmuraba maldiciones. Nico trató de tranquilizar a mi hermana sin éxito. Percy aún vivía, pero su fuerza vital era débil. Pude oír cómo algunos campistas de Apolo trataban de curar las heridas de Percy mientras Annabeth sostenía la mano de su novio y lloraba en silencio. Odiaba ver a todos mis seres queridos así. Pero no podía hacer nada y solamente podía pensar en lo egoísta que era en sólo preocuparme por mi madre. Al fin y al cabo Percy siempre se recupera, ¿no?.

–Regina…

Era Nico, no estaba en condiciones para hablar con él. Simplemente no quería. Así que me desvanecí o me _evaporé. _No preguntes, ser hija de Poseidón tiene sus ventajas y desventajas. Y evaporarme cuando quisiera ciertamente era una ventaja siempre y cuando tuviese agua cerca.

Reaparecí bajo el mar. Cerca de los dominios de mi padre. Unas náyades me saludaron amistosamente para luego dirigirse al palacio acuático de papá. Seguramente iba a avisarle de mi llegada.

Fue entonces cuando supe que algo andaba mal.

El castillo estaba en completa oscuridad. Y cuando digo oscuridad me refiero a ninguna luz. Ni una antorcha de fuego griego encendida. Nada.

Le pregunté a una náyade que estaba cerca mío, pero solo se encogió de hombros. Al parecer estaba tan confundida como yo.

Algo andaba mal. Lo sentía. Estaba nerviosa y no quería entrar. Pero lo hice, aún sabiendo que encontraría algo terrible.

_Oh mierda..._


End file.
